Three Sisters
by tic tac toe 03
Summary: Three Sisters. Three failed loves. Three short drabbles. Complete. Mary/Matthew Edith/Sir Anthony Sybil/Branson


**Three Sisters**

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing_

_I have been desperate to write something for Downton Abbey since it came out and have started so many but this is the first to be finished. I loved the series especially Mary and Matthew and wished that they got together, but there's always the second series. Sybil and Branson were so cute together as well and hopefully something happens with them. Hope you enjoy this. _

**Mary: **Love

She had _hated_ him. When they had first met she hadn't seen Matthew. She had seen some man waltzing in too take her place in her father's heart, to steal her inheritance and to cause disruption to everyone around. But then she _saw _him a man who was clearly uncomfortable in his new position but as he became more familiar with his new position and duties her feelings towards him _changed._

And now she _sees_ him. He's _Matthew_. The man she _loves_ more than anything else in the world. The man who will_ fight_ with her, _flirt_ with her and_ love_ her. The man who she_ wants_ to spend the rest of her life with. But she can't. To marry him would be to _tell _him. And after her revelation he would _never_ marry her. He'd hate, loathe,_ despise_ her. And so she delays in her answer, trying his patience as she frets over what to do, the answer that will determine her _happiness._ But she _won't_ get to be happy. Either choice would mean that. One would mean disgrace and disgust from him. The other would mean that he leaves thinking she's shallow, cruel and manipulative. And she may be all those things but when she's with him she's _not._ She's _in love_. But their loves_ fails_. She's Mary and he's Matthew but they can _never_ be **Mary and Matthew.**

**Edith: **Competition

She _doesn't_ love him. But she_ wants _to marry. To_ beat_ her sister. To _get away_ from her sister. And he's nice, he's gentlemen and he_ likes_ her. They'd have a good time. She's be _happy_. And at Downton she's _not_. It's not her parents, the staff, Sybil but _Mary_. Who she's always competing with and for once she wants to win. Mary doesn't want Sir Anthony but she wants to marry before Edith and _spoil _her happiness. And so she gets there _first_. She r_uins _Mary chance at happiness by the spreading of the scandal in all circles and now Mary _can't_ marry Matthew or anyone. And Edith's _happy_. Mary _won't_ be. She won't get Matthew or her money. And so Edith's _won_ and with a proposal on the way she wouldn't have any other way to celebrate.

But then he _goes._ Mary tells him something and he _leaves._ With _no chance_ of ever renewing his proposed promised. And she _hasn't_ won. _Maybe_ if she hadn't spread the gossip she would have him. But then again _maybe_ she wouldn't. They've been competing too long for that ever to change and Mary let her have a chance with anything or _anyone_. And so her love _fails_. She's Edith and he's Sir Anthony but they can _never_ be **Lady Edith and Sir Anthony. **

**Sybil: **Devotion

She _admired _him. His _devotion _to politics and his _passion_ for everything that he believed so violently in. But he _wasn't_ of her class. It was all so _stupid_. _Why _were women second class? Why were servants _second class_? Why were _Irish Chauffeurs_ second class? She_ loves_ him now. After his help in her own passion for politics, sneaking her out and protecting her. Even when he couldn't. She felt _better _knowing he was there when she came round. She was_ grateful_ to Matthew but she was _devoted_ to Branson.

And he's _devoted_ to her. She _loves _him and she thinks he loves her. But they _can't_ be together. Her father would _never _allow it. Society would never _allow _it. And so her happiness is _ruined_. She'll _never _find someone she loves as much for she loves Branson _more _than politics. And so their love _fails._ She's Sybil and he's Branson but they can _never _be **Sybil and Branson**.

_Thanks so much for reading- your thoughts would be great as I'm not sure in character they are. I have proof read but I'm awful at it so sorry for any mistakes. _

_Tacxxx _


End file.
